1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device capable of supplementing the poor mechanical strength caused by encapsulating a substrate and an encapsulation substrate using a glass frit and preventing a decrease in emission efficiency according to brightness, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the recent time, flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, OLED display devices or plasma display panels (PDPs) solving disadvantages of conventional display devices such as cathode ray tubes have been attracted attentions.